


Promise Me

by didsomeonesaybioshock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Teen Romance, Vault 101, i love Butch so much I had to write some fic on him, i'm right there with you, this is for all the sinners out there still loving on Butch-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaybioshock/pseuds/didsomeonesaybioshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently working on a massive fan fiction novel with crossovers from my favorite games including Fallout, Bioshock and possibly Assassins Creed, and this is some fluff that will be inserted early on into it. This particular piece focuses on 13 year old Moira LaRee Maines (my original female character/Lone Wanderer), Butch Deloria and their blossoming relationship. In this alternative universe, Butch and Moira start a relationship when they are young and continue their love long into their adulthood. </p><p>Please enjoy! This is my first time posting my fan fiction, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

       Moira leaned her chin against the cool railing and sighed. The vault was so peaceful late at night: quiet, cool and empty. Her favorite spot was right here, second floor of the common area overlooking the core of Vault 101. You couldn’t get from one end of the vault to the other without passing through here. It put her at ease to know she could see everything, see everyone that was on the move.  
       The air vents welded strategically across the vault provided perfect for sitting and perfect for thinking. When she was feeling overwhelmed she would come here to forget, to let her mind wander about everything and anything. Usually, her mind was blank when she came up here. But tonight, she had her thoughts trailed on one thing.  
       Moira wanted to leave.  
       Moira wanted to walk out that vault door and never look back. She wanted to pack up her BB gun, baseball cap, Bible and her mother’s locket and leave this steel hole behind. She wanted to see the sun shine and feel the splash of water from the rain on her skin and meet strangers on her travels. She wanted to explore the land and pet real animals and see the stars she always read about. She wanted to build a house with her father and hang her mother’s favorite scripture on the wall. But she didn’t just want to bring her father along.  
       Her well trained ears picked up on small footsteps creeping up behind her. The intruder was trying to be sneaky, but ultimately failed. On most nights, she would have been annoyed of someone’s presence in her personal reflection time, but not tonight.  
       “What do you think it’s like up there?” She asked aloud, directing her question towards the surprise visitor behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. She could feel his blue eyes burning into her back from miles away.  
He didn’t speak for a moment. A smile crept onto her lips, tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Howd’ya know it was me?” the voice replied.  
       “I could smell your ego from across the vault.”  
       “Hey, can it, Pipsqueak!” Butch’s character voice echoed off the walls and in her ears, a chill of pleasure running down her spine. She turned her head just in time to watch him settle in on her left side, leaning against the railing. He took in his surroundings for a moment before speaking. “What’re you doing up here this late?”  
       “Howd’ya know I was here?” Moira asked in response, raising a brow at him. He blushed fiercely.  
       “I-I just guessed!” Moira grinned at the stuttering idiot next to her. “I wasn’t followin’ you or nothing.’”  
       “Oh yeah?” Moira giggled, flicking his forehead. “Sure seems like it.”  
       “You wish!” He swatted her hand away with a scowl, coming off a lot less threatening than he wanted to. More endearing, if anything. They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Moira broke it.  
       “You never answered my question.”  
       “Which one?”  
       “The first one.” Moira glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. “About outside the vault.”  
       Butch sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. “I dunno, scary? My ma’s always tellin’ me about the monsters and creatures that walk around up there.”  
“How does she know?” Moira asked with genuine curiosity.  
       “I think my grandpa told her that when she was a kid.”  
       Moira looked out over the vault for a moment before speaking gently. “I want to leave so badly, Butch.”  
       “Leave what?” Butch sounded…concerned?  
       “The vault, Butch. I want to get out of the hole so god damn bad.” Moira leaned her head against the railing and shook her head.   “I’m dying to know what’s out there.”  
       “And if you go out there, you’ll ACTUALLY die, Nosebleed!” The boy punched her arm, making her groan. “You’re crazy for talking like that.”  
       Moira brought her head back up to glare at him. “Am I really, though? You’re telling me that you’ve never thought about seeing the outside? Seeing the sun?”  
       “Well, I ain’t sayin’ that-“  
       “There’s a whole world out there, Butch, and we’re stuck down here kissing our cousins just to keep the vault going!” Moira threw her arms out in frustration. “We’re humans, not radroaches. We don’t belong in the ground until we’re dead.”  
Butch was silent. She continued. “It’s almost painful for me to think there’s a part of this world out there we ain’t even _seen_ yet. Butch, we haven’t even lived yet. And we won’t until that vault door opens. And I plan on bein’ one of the people walkin’ through it.”  
       Images of blue skies and green pastures from Mr. Brotch’s history books flooded Moira’ head. She could almost smell the green grass and pine tree sap the book described. Her father had been able to recreate some of these scents with Jonas once, giving the girl the chance to experience the beauty of the world that once was.  
       Moira was brought back to the present by Butch’s hand covering her own small one. She jumped at the sudden interaction and waited for Butch to start pounding her face in. But when she looked into his bright blue eyes she saw something else. Compassion? Hope? Kindness? All emotions she never knew he was capable of feeling.  
       “You gotta promise me somethin’,” His tone was serious and low. Moira detected no sarcasm in his voice.  
       “Depends on what it is…” she began hesitantly.  
       “When you go, you promise you’ll take me with you.”  
       Moira stared at him, her mind blank. She waited for him to start laughing. To reach over and give her a wedgie. To pull her hair and tell her how big of a loser she was. But he only tightened his grip on her hand instead, his fingers giving her butterflies in her stomach.  
       “Why?” she replied dumbly. What else was she supposed to say?  
       Butch sighed loudly his cheeks turning beet red. “B-Because…just because, alright?” His tone was frustrated, flustered. Moira just watched him in silence. She was unsure of what exactly she was expecting.  
       “Because I don’t think I could live without you!” he squeaked out finally, his entire body turning a shade of rose.  
        Well, she certainly wasn’t expecting _that_.  
       He removed his hand quickly and stood up. “I-I gotta get to bed. Ma’s gonna kill me.” He tried to escape, his small legs dashing from their spot towards the staircase behind them. Moira watched for a moment in shock. Her body was frozen in place.  
       Had Butch just said what she thought he said? That he _couldn’t live without her_? What happened to all the name calling? The times he shoved her against the wall and slugged her in the face? Her tenth birthday when he stole the sweet roll Old Lady Palmer had given her and then broke her nose? The nights she sat up crying in her bed because of the torment he put her through? It didn’t make any sense. Why would the biggest piece of shit in the entire vault, Moira’s greatest enemy in the world, not be able to live without her?  
       And then Moira realized: she felt the same way. Despite all the horror, the names, the remarks and pain he had caused her, she couldn’t live without him either. He might be the biggest asshole in the universe, but he was her favorite asshole. And a life without Butch Deloria was one that she absolutely couldn’t imagine. And she didn’t want to.  
       Before she could think twice about it Moira pushed herself up and chased the fleeing boy, grabbing his wrist before the stairs and spinning him around to face her. His wide blue eyes filled with fear and nerves met her brown ones. Moira suddenly saw everything she always seemed to miss: the curve of his nose, the shape of his face, his plump pink lips that made her lick her own. She knew what she wanted.  
       He opened his mouth to speak, hardly a sound coming out before she pulled him against her, their lips crashing together in a stiff and chaste kiss.  
       Moira could feel Butch’s muscles tense in her hand and she forced her small fingers between his own. His lips felt soft and right against her own, something she found herself missing the second she pulled away. The kiss was short and innocent, and when she opened her eyes she swore she’d never seen someone turn so white. Butch was, quite literally, a deer in headlights, as her father would say. They stared at each other for what felt like forever with their fingers still intertwined.  
       Moira finally cleared her throat, a blush creeping onto her face. “Sorry,” she muttered, wanting to retreat in embarrassment as well. She attempted to pull her hand away but Butch’s fingers clamped down and forced her to stay. She began to blunder off some sort of excuse.  
       “Look, Butch, let’s just forget this-“  
       Suddenly Butch’s free hand was on the back of her neck expertly and pulling her back into his body. Except when their lips met this time it was slightly more real. It was slower and more passionate and Moira found herself melting a little when Butch’s fingers combed slowly through her silky brown hair. The kiss was longer and developed; when Butch pulled her closer still and Moira let out a sigh against his lips, he gently guided her mouth open with his own, the heat behind the encounter making her feel dizzy. Butch clumsily let his tongue roll against her bottom lip and she gasped, her own free hand finding his shoulder and rubbing it gently with her thumb. When he reluctantly pulled away to breath he look dazed, lost and-happy. He smiled slightly.  
       “Wow,” he breathed and dropped his hand from her neck while keeping hold of her other hand. He didn’t take his eyes off of her.   “That was-“ he giggled. Butch Deloria. _Giggled_.  
       “Uh-“ Moira felt dumb. Who the hell was this boy standing in front of her? It surely wasn’t the Butch she had grown up with. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Butch smile genuinely at someone, let alone freaking giggle. She couldn’t put a sentence together. She bit her lip to try and hide the smile creeping onto her face but ultimately failed in the end. “Butch, I-“ She stopped again at a loss for words. She hadn’t ever seen this side of the notorious Vault 101 bully, but all she knew was that she liked it.  
       “Did I take your breath away, LaRee?” Butch teased, his tone playful and flirty instead of rude and snarky. She didn’t even know that Butch knew her middle name. She was pretty sure the only people that knew her middle name were her father, Amata and maybe Jonas.  
       “I-uh-yeah-I mean, no!” Moira choked out, rubbing the back of her neck. Butch grinned at her.  
       “Not too bad for my first kiss, eh?”  
       Did Butch just admit that she was his first kiss? Moira assumed he had been macking on Susie Mack for months now. She must have looked shocked because Butch’s demeanor changed almost instantaneously.  
       “Tell anyone that and I’ll end you.”  
       Moira simply shrugged. “It’s alright, it was my first one too.” She smiled at him. A genuine smile. “It wasn’t too bad at all.”  
       “Yeah, you weren’t so bad yourself.” Butch poked her in the chest gently. “Seriously, tell anyone and I’ll make you pay.”  
       Moira shrugged. “Depends on what my punishment is.”  
       Butch grinned at her mischievously, “One that I’ll enjoy too much,” pulling his girl back in for another kiss.


End file.
